The Shadow Kid
by littlefalconkittyheart
Summary: Maria wants nothing more than to be a normal kid, but when a man named Shade comes to her home, she's about to uncover the truth about her father... Starting with the fact that he's a hedgehog... and she is too. *DiscontinuedI couldn't figure out what should happen next*
1. Meet My Awesome Life

I know what people call me. _The shadow kid._ Those words hurt; pierce my heart. I try not to cry, I try to hold it in... But it's no use. Mom always tells me I'm strong. I try to believe her; it's just that I can't. That nickname has stayed with me all through elementary school, all the way to seventh grade. Seven horrible years with that horrible name. Maybe I am strong from that. Maybe that's why I always pick fights with every single person that gets in my way. I always seem to fight with everyone. At least that's what Mom says. She says she remembers at the playground I always used to yell at the kids who pushed me. It's an instinct, I guess, which I don't really get. Mom is so caring; it seems she has not even the slightest sliver of hate in her body.

I got that name from my looks, I bet. I have the darkest black hair with cherry red highlights, and my eyes, oh, boy, do I hate my eyes... They are blood red. How is that even possible, anyways? Mom always says I get my looks from my father, and I always grimace when she says that word. I despise my father, whoever he is. I never actually met him, but I loathe him anyways. He left us when I was only ten months old. I bet he hated me from the first time he laid eyes on me. Mom always says, "He had no choice at all," and I always think: he had to have choices. Everyone does. And who would choose whatever over their own family? I sometimes wonder about him, but then push it away. Why would I want to know about some guy who left me, anyways?

Yeah, school is okay, if you were wondering. In fact, it would be just dandy, _if _there wasn't that boy: Dave. So back to today... In PE.

"Hey, shadow kid! Can't you run any faster?" Dave called, smirking. I grimaced. Was that a challenge he was implying?

"Is that supposed to be a challenge?" I asked, stopping where I was and folding my arms. That seemed to be a thing I was doing lately. "'Cause if it is, you're on."

He smiled in an evil way, I was almost frightened. Scared enough to back out. But something was telling me that I can do this. It was like a little whisper in my ear, saying _'__You can do this, Maria.'_ So I didn't stop the race. A boy from the crowd, Ben, called, "Ready, set, go!" I shot out as soon as heard go, running as fast as I could. Dave emerged from behind me. "Ha," he scoffed, "you're pretty fast for a freak." He ran with his long legs in front of me. I was infuriated, but also a little bit... upset. Freak? Was that a new name for me? A few tears fell from the corners of my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away. Something, maybe that whisper, was telling me to dry my tears, and go and win this thing. So I ran to the fastest of my ability.

I could see Dave gaping at me as I passed by. I think even I was a little surprised by then. I easily could have been going as fast as a cheetah, maybe even faster. Is that even feasible? I crossed the finish line in quite a blur; I only heard the pounding of my own heart. I must have been affected by the friction, because my feet felt like they were on fire, and my head was spinning. I collapsed in a heaping pile of clothes, sweat, and heavy breathing. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was the coach shouting, "What the heck just happened?"

I woke up in my bed, all snuggled up, safe at home. "Mom?" I called. I didn't get quite the response I wanted; Mom took about five or ten minutes to get upstairs. In the meanwhile, I checked my temperature. "One hundred point two," I said to myself. As soon as Mom came up, my face fell. "Well, you took long." I suddenly noticed the man who was standing in the doorway. "Who's that?" I asked, pointing to the man. He had ebony hair with red highlights, like mine. The worst part were those bloody red eyes that stared back into mine.

"Oh, uh, that's Shade. He's your... father's brother," Mom replied. I had that look on my face, and Mom knew it, so she hastily changed the subject. "Oh my! Your temperature is up! I'd best get you another ice pack." As she walked out, her shoulder brushed Shade's. My eyes wandered from his arm to his face. I noticed how, behind that stern look, there is a bit of concern and, no, was that intimidation? Why would Shade, a guy who made be a bit nervous, be panicked by a twelve year old? "Hey," I said, finally breaking the silence. "Where'd you come from?"

"Huh? Oh," he said. "New York." He looked down at his feet. That's when I knew he was lying, so, I decided to play with him a bit.

"Why would you come to Nashville, then? I heard NY is amazing!" I threw my arms in the air for emphasis. He blushed, just a bit, and looked around my room. I snickered.

Instead of answering, Shade inquired, "You like emeralds?"

I looked at my walls. Sure, there were a few emeralds on there, but not all of them were. Nevertheless, I loved emeralds. "Yeah," I whispered, suddenly feeling shy. "I've always felt like emeralds were a part of my life..." Shade just nodded in agreement, I think. "I painted them all. That one's my favorite." I pointed to a green jewel above my head. It was there so I could look at it on the saddest nights of my life. I could cry in front of it, and it wouldn't judge me.

"Pretty," he replied, like he really meant it. "Maria, right?" I nodded. "Well, Maria, I'm looking forward to staying here with you." My heart was about ready to pop out of my chest, I was breathing so hard. Before Shade walked out, he turned his head and said, "You're very pretty."

"Er, thanks," I uttered. As he walked out, I grabbed my hair. How could he think _I _was pretty? Or was that just a fake comment? Well, whatever it was, I think for once in my life, I was actually happy.


	2. Runaway

"Hmm. Freak showed up," Dave said, laughing. I just ignored him, walking past and to the corner of the room. But Dave was not done there. He walked up to me and snorted. "Eyes are a bit more _red _than usual, eh? Crying?" I scowled at him. He said red like it was the most disgusting word in the world. Dave laughed again, and his friends did, too. "Huh, shadow kid? I didn't hear you!" He had a smirk on his face, and I was just about ready to slap it off. All my blood just boiled over, suddenly.

"DAVE!" I screamed, smacking him in the face. "Can't you ever just shut up with that big mouth of yours? I don't care that my eyes are red either, because, maybe I was crying, okay? But to what is in your concern anyways?" Although many people had gathered around, even the coach, who was telling me to stop, I kept on going. "You're a jerk, you know? Picking on innocent people who have no control whatsoever to what they look like! That's just repulsive! I loathe you, Dave, and I hate everyone else!" The principal had come by the time I was done yelling, and he grabbed my arm.

"You are coming with me, young lady," he growled. Behind me, I heard Dave mumble, "Yeah. Serves her right." I couldn't take it anymore. I turned around and kicked Dave in the stomach. I unlatched the gymnasium door and ran out. I kept running, regardless to anything or anyone, until I reached my house. I slammed the door open and growled, "Mom! I'm home!" Within seconds, it seemed, Mom was in the entryway with and irritated and hostile look on her face.

"Maria! What are you doing here at this time?" she bellowed. Mom slapped me, which surprised me a lot. She wasn't usually this... violent.

"Ow," I uttered, placing a hand to my cheek. It turned red where she hit it, much like the color of my eyes. "I'm sorry, but-"

"NO, MARIA!" Mom howled. "I don't even wanna hear it! You've ran from school far to many times and **I'm sick of it! **You better be ready to explain yourself, because if you don't have a good one, you're grounded forever!" She pointed to the couch; I knew that was my signal to sit down, so I did.

"Mom," I began, but paused once I noticed Shade standing behind her. Why did he have to hear too? I noticed that look on Mom's face, though, so I continued on. "Dave, this one kid, was laughing at me and I slapped him. So then I started yelling at him, and when the principal came, I kicked him in the stomach and ran out the doors." I could tell I'd done it by then. The face Mom had on now was the worst thing you could get out of her... and she only used it when she was really, really angry. Like now.

There was an eerie silence. It was broken by Shade, who asked, "Did he fight back?" I shook my head.

"Don't encourage this!" Mom shouted. "And Maria," she turned to me, "you shouldn't hit someone if they didn't do anything, but if they hit you first, that's another thing... but I don't care if that Dave kid was laughing at you, you shouldn't have slapped him and kicked him! Am I understood?" I nodded, too bewildered to speak. "Go to your room. Now." I slumped up the stairs and to my room, all the time Mom and Shade watching me. When I was upstairs, Mom sighed and flopped onto the couch. "Oh, what will I do with her?"

"Discipline her?" Shade suggested. Mom's face turned bright red.

"**What do you think I just did?**" Mom exhaled. "Do you think we should send her to Mobius?"

"Well, perhaps."

Upstairs 

I sat on my bed, and sighed with relief. I could have sworn that Mom was going to kill me. After this breath-taker, I decided I needed a little bit of fresh air: to take a walk. I went downstairs and lo and behold, there was Mom and Shade waiting for me. "Hey," I muttered.

"Don't start talking to me like that; I'm still mad at you," Mom growled. "Where do you think your going?"

"Walk. Or maybe a nice, long run." I opened the door. "Don't bother following, I don't need it. See-ya later, Mom!" I walked down many familiar streets, until I reached my favorite deli. Luckily, I had money on me. I walked in and grabbed an iced tea. "Here." The cashier said, "Four-fifty." I handed him the money. Sitting down at one of the tables, I drank and thought. Hmm... Maybe I shouldn't have kicked Dave, even though he can be a complete annoyance. My thoughts were interrupted by Tommie, a boy who I race with. "Sup," I asked.

"Yo," he responded. "Wanna race today?" I looked over at the store clock. It said: 9:30. Oh, crap, Mom would be so mad, but I wanted to so, so much.

"Yeah. Midnight, same place?" Tommie nodded and left, waving his hand goodbye. At exactly twelve midnight, I was waiting at our spot; an underground tunnel. I was sitting in a car, of course Tommie had brought them, but why were they here? "Hey, Tommie! What was the hold up?" I hollered as he came into view.

"Sorry, 'Ria! Big traffic jam!" he shouted, and got into his car.

"What are these for?" I shakily sat in the seat. Were we racing _cars?_

"Calm down, 'Ria. You'll get it. Ready?"

"Set... GO!" We shot off at the same time, same speed. I began to feel a bit dizzy, and everything was becoming blurry. I pulled back a bit, and yelled, "Hey!" I regained my speed and headed to the finish line, but there was something there. It was black, but I couldn't tell if it was living, or some roadblock. My instinct was to move, so I swerved off the road. The car went haywire! I grabbed the steering wheel, gasping for breath, as the whole world spun around me.


	3. The Hedgehog I Am

I dizzily got out of the car, only to be screamed at by a familiar voice. "What did you think you were doing?" the voice yelled. I knew who it was right away. _Shade._ "You're twelve and racing cars? That's crazy! Do you know how dangerous that is? You could have killed yourself!" As he neared, I saw the outline of Shade; his black hair and red eyes. "We're going home." I defiantly turned my back on him and walked away. "Come back here!"

I stopped and turned around. "It's not _your _home! I'll do whatever I want!" I snapped.

"Don't be cocky with me, young lady!" Shade growled.

That boiled my blood. "Don't _you _tell me what to do! And I don't have to tell you what I was thinking, doing, or anything at all, because you're not my father!"

"**I am your father!**"

It was impossible. My head was spinning, even worse than before. _So Shade is my father? _"You're lying! I don't believe you!" The truth was, I didn't _want _to believe him. But my head was telling me that wasn't a lie. I turned and ran as fast as I can to the park. It was closed, so I jumped the fence. I sat on a bench and thought about what had just happened. _So, Shade is my father... and that would mean he's not my father's brother. Should I be mad at him for being the jerk he was and leaving me, or welcome him home? I never thought he would come back... _I heard a rustle in the bushes and dashed away.

Once I arrived home, I heard a banging from inside. "Mom?" I called, opening the door and walking in. "Mom!" There were black alien-creatures everywhere. I rushed up the stairs to Mom's room. "Mom, black alien-things are attacking the house! We've got to get out of here!" I shook her.

Her eyes popped open. "Hmm? Is that Black Doom attacking?"

I had no answer. I grabbed Mom and pulled her down the staircase. I found Shade battling the creatures. "Oh, Shadow!" Mom shrieked. I gasped. _Shadow... Shadow the hedgehog? _"What are these things?" Mom wrenched herself from my grasp and ran over to Shade... or Shadow. She hugged him.

"Get out now! You'll get killed!" Shadow snarled.

"But where? You know I can't use Chaos Control! I can't go to Mobius!" Mom grasped Shadow's arm.

"Mobuis? Chaos Control?" I asked. I walked over to the two, only to be knocked down by a black creature. "Hey!"

"Fine then!" Shadow was about to say something else, but there was a bang and Mom fell beside me.

"**Mom!**" I wailed, grabbing her and crying into her shoulder. "Mom! Are you still alive?"

"We must go..." Shadow clutched me in his arms. "I'm sorry. I truly am."

"But... but are we leaving Mom here? Is she dead?"

"She's coming with us. There's a chance she could survive through the transformation." Shadow did something to my neck and the whole world went completely black.

When I woke, Shadow was standing beside me. "Where are we?" I asked, my vision still blurry. As soon as it adjusted, I gasped. Shadow was in his hedgehog form! Then it occurred to me. _If he's a hedgehog, then am I..._ I looked down at my arms. Just as I had expected: black and furry. "What did you do to me?" I wailed. I was about to go into hysterics. "You made me a freak! More than I even was!"

"Just calm down. I'll explain." Shadow said. He seemed unruffled, like nothing had happened.

"Are you seriously telling me to **calm down?** I can't calm down! I'm a hedgehog, for crying out loud!" I ran out before Shadow had a chance to say another word. Outside, I stopped dead in my tracks. _This place is so tranquil. _There was endless grass stretching beyond the horizon. In the center of the meadow was an enormous lake, bordered by beautiful flowers. I sprinted down to the pond and fell to my knees at the edge. I looked at myself. I was a copy of Shadow, it seemed.

"Oh, Mom!" I suddenly remembered what happened to Mom. _I can't go back in there, not now... Maybe I can go explore. What is this place again? Was it Mobius?_ I walked around aimlessly until I reached a home. It was pink and blue with flowers sprouting in a garden. _Let me guess. Amy and Sonic's house. Would it kill...?_ I reluctantly walked up to the door and knocked. A well-known pink hedgehog opened the door. "Oh, hello! What brings you here?" Amy asked.

"Just exploring," I answered. Amy motioned for me to come in. I walked in slowly, taking in the vibrant colors of the walls and the... interesting decor.

"Well, well, you've grown, Maria," Sonic said, emerging from the corner. "I haven't seen you in a year, and you're nearly as tall as me!"

"How do you know who I am? And I'm twelve, not one!" I barked, folding my arms.

"Do you really think I wouldn't know Shadow's daughter? Hmm, and it does seem you are twelve... Years and months work differently here on Mobius, so that would explain why you are near Chase's age."

"Chase! Lily! Come here!" Amy clamored. In a second, two hedgehogs were down the steps and in the room. "This is Chase." Amy pointed to a blue hedgehog; he looked a lot like his father, that was for sure. "And this is Lily." She pointed to a purple girl hedgehog. "Chase, Lily, this is Maria."

"Maria like Shadow's daughter, Maria? But she was only born a year ago!" Chase blurted. He circled me, very interested. "How old are you?"

"Twelve," I responded. "Can I use a bathroom?" Amy pointed down the hall. I sauntered down the hall to the bathroom. I noticed a quill brush on the counter, and it interested me, so I picked it up and began brushing. It really screwed up my quills. I heard a laugh at the doorway and turned around. It was Amy.

"Hey, don't worry," she giggled. "You'll get used to it. In the meantime, let me handle this." She took the brush and tidied my quills. Amy pulled out a red ribbon and tied my quills back. "Now, follow me." I followed Amy into the living room, where Chase still stood.

"Nice look." Chase smiled. "It's alluring." Amy whispered something into his ear, and he nodded. "Come on. Follow me." He opened the door and we bolted out. "You're pretty fast!" I sped up more, pricking my ears. I heard his feet hitting on the ground as he ran next to me. "You can't outrun me though. I'm faster than sound."

"Okay, and I am, too, Mister Chase. Now stop running."

"What? Why?" He seemed upset to stop.

"Just stop and stay!" He came to a halt. _I knew it! _Looking down at my feet, I saw what I thought I would: rocket skates. They allowed me to glide just above the ground and go very fast. I then too ceased running.

"What was that all about?" Chase queried.

I sighed. "I only heard your feet on the ground."

"Hey, come here!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the same lake I ran away from. The one right in front of Shadow's house. "Sit down!" I obeyed, flopping to the ground. Chase looked at the flowers thoughtfully. "Gee, Mom would love having this lake in front of her house. Aha!" He picked a beautiful red lily out of the ground and perched beside me. "Here you go." Chase positioned the flower in between two of my quills. The moment his hand touched my face, I beamed.

"It's so pretty," he whispered. Our faces were getting closer, and eventually, our lips touched. The moment it happened, I fell backwards into the pond. Submerging, I spit out water and flattened my ears in irritation. Chase tittered and said, "See-ya!" He walked off, seemingly taking his time. I watched him, my cheeks burning from embarrassment and... love?


	4. Maria Robotnik

I sat by the lake, wondering what had just occurred between us, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Shadow. "Yeah?" He gestured for me to follow. I stood up awkwardly; my fur was still wet, and it was making it hard for me to move. I trudged into what seemed to be Mom's room. As soon as I saw her lying there on that bed, I wailed, "**Mom! **No, no, no, no! Please don't leave me, Mom! Please, please, please! Please..." I turned to Shadow, tears welling from my eyes. "You must be able to do _something!_ Save her, please!"

Shadow shook head. "I can do many things with my powers, but healing is not one of them. I am sorry. I wish I could save her just as much as you do," he said sadly.

"No! You're not sorry!" I ran out of the room, wandering the halls. I eventually found Shadow's room and stepped in. It was pretty normal; the thing that really caught my eye was a chest placed at the bedside. I carefully unlatched it, wondering what he could possibly be hiding in there. I was surprised by what I saw: pictures of a human and her possessions? She had beautiful blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. "Who is this?" I picked up a toy cat. "Hey, I remember seeing this in a dream, or something... I know I've seen this girl before, but where? I think it was a dream. What was her name again...? "

"Maria!" Shadow growled behind me.

"Oh, no." I faced him. "Can you tell me more about Maria?"

"**Get out of there!**" Shadow had a look of anger on his face, so much hatred, I didn't want to mess around. I rushed out of his room and out the door. Once again, I was at the lake, looking at my reflection. "Maria... I'm almost sure that was her name... and..." I stopped as soon as I noticed another face in the lake. It was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog. "I'm sorry," he said, sitting beside me. "I just... Maria was very important to me. I knew you would find that trunk... and yet, I wasn't ready to tell you about her. I still am not."

"Why not...?" I looked at Shadow's face curiously. It was full of pure sadness, though he didn't cry.

"I can't just yet, and you aren't ready to know."

"Well, fine!" I screeched, racing away. I found myself running to Chase's home. "Chase!" I pounded on the door. I toppled over into Chase when it opened. "Hey..." My cheeks were pink with embarrassment.

"Hey! What brings you here?" Chase asked, helping me up.

"Do you know anything about Maria Robotnik?" I grabbed his shoulders and stared into his eyes.

"Yeah, well, kind of... She was on the ARK with Shadow, and, er, I think you were named after her. I think that's all I know."

I released him. "What happened to her? Why won't anyone tell me?" I stormed out the door, quickly followed by Chase. "Quit following me!"

"No! Not until you tell me what's wrong with you!" He tackled me and pinned me to the ground.

"Okay! Fine, fine! You want to know? I'll tell you then! My mom's about to die, I know nothing about this 'Maria Robotnik,' Shadow and I just got into a huge fight, I ran away, now he's probably gonna kill me with whatever control, and then there's you..." I stopped speaking. _What are you doing? I don't have to spill out to this faker! _"K, so, see-ya later, faker!" I raced away, leaving a for once motionless hedgehog behind me. _Oh, no... I'm about to get the killing of my lifetime. _Standing there, waiting for me, was Shadow.

"Come here," he told me as soon as I got near him. I compliantly followed him to Mom's room. I gasped at what I saw. Mom. "She's dead...," I whispered, drawing closer. "Mom. She's dead..." I grabbed whoever was closest. That happened to be Shadow. I was about to pull away, but I couldn't. Mom's body was too cold to comfort me, and he was the only other person in that room. My tears fell on Shadow's fur. "Why me? Why her?"

"I know," Shadow said soothingly. "I once lost someone. It's complete torture to go through this again."

"You did?" I whimpered. "Who?" He simply stroked my quills and told me to go get rest. It was silly, but I felt like a little child once more. I slipped into my bed and fell fast asleep. When I woke, or when I thought I woke, I was in a place... It wasn't my room, for sure. I hurried over to a window and looked out to see... space? All the little stars were so beautiful.

"Welcome to the Space Colony ARK," a voice addressed. I whipped around to see a young human girl. _Maria? But that's impossible!_ "I am Maria Robotnik, granddaughter of Professor Gerald Robotnik. I suffered from the disease of NIDS. Shadow was my very best friend here aboard the ARK. We dreamed about one day going down to planet Earth. One day, GUN soldiers came and he shot me in the back... I wanted Shadow to be safe; to go see Earth, so I sent him down in a pod..."

I gasped. "So that's why he wouldn't tell me. His best friend died... Maria?" Maria turned her attention to me, as if she were in a trance from her memories. "Shadow, he's really... my father? Can you tell me more about him? I know he saved the world countless times, but his history... with you?" Maria explained to me about Shadow the Ultimate Lifeform, and how Gerald created him.

Maria's face then grew very solemn. "Promise me," she declared, "that you will tell Shadow I will be reborn."


	5. Chaos Control

I slowly woke up from my dream, my heart pounding. I still heard Maria's words in my mind... _'Promise me, you will tell Shadow that I will be reborn.' What's that supposed to mean? Should I tell him? _I scratched my forehead, wondering what to do. I slowly walked downstairs to see Shadow sitting at the table, doing absolutely nothing. "Hey," I began, my voice wavering. "Dad?" Shadow looked up with a shocked expression. I guess he was surprised that I called him Dad. "I... I had this dream, and I saw Maria. She told me to tell you something... Her words were: Promise me you will tell Shadow that I will be reborn."

He titled his head in wonder. "You saw Maria, huh? Hmm, I guess she told you everything," he said.

I nodded. "What do you think it means?" Shadow thought for a moment.

"Reborn? That would have to mean she would come back to life. Would it be on Earth? Or here, on Mobius? Oh, Maria, why couldn't you have just..." He sighed and shook his head, standing up. "I have to do something."

"Can I come with you?" Shadow shook his head again.

"Go to Faker's house." And with that, Shadow was out the door. I laughed. Going back to Faker One and Two's house, huh? Nu-uh, no thanks. _I guess I really have no choice. I suppose I'll to go. _I sluggishly walked to Faker's house and knocked on the door. "Yo, Fa-Chase," I greeted the blue hedgehog in front of me. _Close one._

"Hey, Maria. Come on in," Chase replied, opening the door wider. As I walked in, my arm brushed his, and I couldn't help but smile. "What are you here for? Gonna storm away again? I don't know anything else about that Maria girl. I swear."

"No, no. I just came 'cause Dad said so. What do ya wanna do?"

Chase thought for a moment. "Wanna go see the garden? Mom's been gardening that thing since before I was even born." I nodded, following him out of the house and into the backyard. I gaped at the sight. It was a gazebo with beautiful rose vines stretching all around. It was bordered by lots of flowers. "Mom's a sucker for flowers," he muttered. "Come here, in the gazebo." We sat on a bench together.

"It's so... beautiful. I have never seen such an appealing place." I noticed that Chase was being very silent. "What's up? Why're you being so quiet?"

"No real reason... So, do you want to race or something? I'm hankering a good run." I nodded, and he led me to a clearing. Before us was a huge forest. I gulped. _This is one big forest..._ "Ready? One, two, three, go!" We both darted into the forest; Chase running, me gliding. After a while of hurtling at the same rate, he shouted, "Wanna take a break?"

I shook my head, but stopped. "Ah, out of breath? Am I just too good for you?" I mocked.

I don't think he had an answer in his mind; all I saw on his face was worry and concern. "Uh, Maria, I don't exactly know where we are..."

I laughed nervously. "You're kidding me, right?" But by the look on his face, I knew he wasn't lying. I scanned the forest when a shiny object caught my eye. "Whoa, what's that?" I pointed at the light, stepping closer, until it was by my feet. I realized that this was no ordinary thing, it was a jewel. "Cool, a jewel!" I picked it up and brushed it off. _Something about this is familiar..._

"Oh my super speed! That's a chaos emerald!" Chase grabbed the emerald out of my hands. It all suddenly came rushing back to me. _Emerald! That's what Shadow was asking me about! A chaos emerald... Chaos... control? _

I took the emerald back and thought of Amy and Sonic's house. I clutched Chase's arm and yelled, "Chaos control!"

"What are you doing?" I looked over to see Chase's face; I gave him a reassuring look before I closed my eyes, the whole world in suspending light. When I finally reopened my eyes, I stared straight into his green orbs and beamed. "You did it," he said. "You used chaos control..."

"Yes, I did!" I jumped into Chase's arms. "I used the chaos emerald!"

"Whoa, bud, when did you two get here?" someone asked. That voice, no doubt, was Sonic the Hedgehog.

I giggled and hopped off of Chase. "I used chaos control!" I exclaimed proudly.

The blank look on the blue blur's face turned to a surprised one. "Chaos control? You found an emerald?" We nodded. "Where? How did you know what to do?"

Chase smiled and explained what had happened. "Chase Ryan the Hedgehog!" Sonic growled. "You are so grounded."

Meanwhile, Aboard the ARK:

"Maria?" Shadow called. "Tell me what you meant!"

"My, are you insolent today, Shadow," a voice sounded behind him. Shadow turned around to see his beloved Maria. Her body was very light, like a ghost's would be. She sighed. "Same as always, I suppose."

"What did you mean? About you being reborn," Shadow asked, nearing Maria.

"Shadow, Shadow, no need to be persistent. Follow me." She led him to a small table with a book on it. "Just read this..." Maria opened notebook to a page. Shadow picked it up and began reading.

"_'I have not completed my mission in saving my granddaughter, Maria, from her horrible disease. It is today she has been shot and killed by a soldier. They are giving me time to grieve, and in this time I am writing this and completing my task. I have cured Maria of her NIDS, and turned her into an __artificial lifeform. If this is you, Shadow, then I have put Maria in'_" Shadow stopped where the writing stopped. "Maria what? I have put Maria in what?" He threw the book to the floor. "Maria, tell me what he was going to write!"

The girl just grinned and chuckled. "You will see in time. Right now, there is a certain hedgehog girl who needs you. Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."


	6. Tears on a Diary

I was in the ARK. I heard a voice and followed it. The voice led me to a wall. "What does this mean?" I wondered, touching the brick. Suddenly, the whole ARK was overwhelmed with smoke, and I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I whipped around to see a familiar human girl. "Maria? What do you want, Maria?" She only shrugged, frowned, and... transformed? Maria fell to the ground, and a moment later, she was standing as a hedgehog. "You're a hedgehog? Stop speaking in riddles!" I screamed, trying to grab her shoulder.

Before I could, a human man with a gun grabbed Maria and pulled her away. "Help me!" Maria shouted. "Get Shadow! Before the soldiers come for me!" I gasped, shooting up from my lying position in bed. "MARIA!" I screeched. My stomach was churning. It wasn't until a while that I noticed a black hedgehog standing in the doorway. "Oh, it's just you."

"Bad dream?" he asked, approaching me slowly.

"Um, yeah. No. Just... More like a warning," I answered. "Look, Maria said you've got to go up to the ARK and save her before the soldiers come. It was so weird... She turned into a hedgehog, and a man came and grabbed her."

With this information, Shadow gulped. "I must go to the Space Colony ARK... You take care." Accompanied by a flash of bright light and the words 'chaos control,' he was gone. I walked over to a bookcase and scanned the shelves.

"_The Tales of Earth. Earth and Doug. Smile and be Happy on Earth. What Earth Looks Like and Other Interesting Facts. Animals on Earth._ Are there any books that aren't about Earth? Hey... What's this?" I pulled out a small book. On the cover it read: _Maria Robotnik's Diary._ "The diary of Maria. Should I? Or should I not?" I looked at the small journal; it was tempting, I had to. "Maybe I will..." I opened the diary and began reading.

_April 9th  
Dearest Diary, today, Shadow had his first bath. I do not think he enjoyed it very much. He fought me so much, I thought I was going to have to get Grandfather to help me! Then he thought the rubber ducky was an evil demon and swore that he would kill it. Oh, look, here comes dry little Shadow. Maria Robotnik! _

_April 10th  
Dearest Diary, Shadow sure did get me back today. He dumped a whole bucket of mop water on me! I got him back though, by throwing the rubber duck at him. He freaked out: smacking it against the wall, trying to drown it. Now he is very mad at me. I must go try to get him to talk to me. Maria Robotnik!_

_April 11th  
Dearest Diary, Grandfather has been very quiet today. I am worried. He has been running tests and talking with the scientists here. Shadow tried to comfort me, but I pushed him away. I want to know what is going on. I will devise a plan, and tomorrow, it will be executed. Maria Robotnik!_

_April 12th  
Dearest Diary, I have accomplished my mission. Grandfather is worried about my disease. I also heard him speaking of some soldiers that have learned about our ARK. He is frightened of what they might do. He thinks they will come, because they know about Shadow... Why would they want him? He is the kindest thing I know. I will ask Shadow or Grandfather why. Maria Robotnik! _

_April 13th  
Dearest Diary, I asked Grandfather why they want Shadow. Of course he was mad at first, but then gave me a big hug. He told me that the humans on Earth see Shadow as a threat to their people and planet. He is not a threat! He was built to save me! I will give them a piece of my mind. Maria Robotnik! _

_April 14th  
Shadow said it is alright, the way they see him. It does not bother him. What is that banging? I hear booming. It sounds like a gun... Shadow just came in the door and he Maria Robotnik! _

As I read the page of April 14th, a tear dripped onto the page. "This must have been the day Maria got shot." I flipped to the next page, and there were a set of carefully written instructions. I read them aloud. "_Maria was turned into an artificial hedgehog like Shadow. To find her: Go to the pod room. Go to the control table. Press red button that says 'SELF DESTRUCT.' It will open a secret room. There will be another control table. Press the blue button and pull the lever on the leftmost. A capsule will rise. It will open, and a hedgehog Maria will come out of it._" I paused for a moment, then continued. "_Please, if this is you, Shadow, I am begging you! Save my granddaughter!_"

I turned and looked out my window, another tear falling onto the windowsill. _Should I tell him?_ I really didn't know why, but my gut was telling me not to tell him. What if it was fake, just a test? _I won't. At least not now. _I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around quickly. "Chase!" I hissed, seeing the son of the blue blur in front of me. "Idiot! Don't sneak up on people like that!" I closed the diary and gently sat it back on the bookcase. "Don't **ever **do that again!"

"Well howdy to you too. Hey, have you been crying?" Chase asked, pointing to my wet eyes.

"What makes you say that?" I snapped, crossing my arms.

"Uh, 'cuz they're redder than usual and wet. Plus there's a tear on the window." He sat down beside me, which made me scoot over for some reason. "What were you reading? Where's Shadow? Do ya still have that chaos emerald? Why were ya crying?" I flattened my ears at his continuous questioning.

"None of your business. I don't know. Yeah, and no comment." I growled as Chase put his arm around me. "Get off!" I darted downstairs, quickly followed by Chase. "Don't you ever get the hint?" As we dashed through the doorway, I heard a flustered Shadow shout, "What is going on here?" And then he was running after me as well. We passed Sonic and Amy's house, and, just my luck, Sonic was standing at the door. He charged right after us. There I was, running for my life, with those three hedgehogs right behind me.


	7. Blood Sisters and Babysitting

HEY! So, sorry I haven't updated lately. I was struggling so much with this chapter! I swear, it took me like five days to figure out what I was going to do. I'm not lying here. And if you were wondering, babysitting was, well, _is_, her "punishment" for running away from them. Ummmmm, so sorry if this is kinda badly written, I was rushing a bit to finish it. :3 I just want the best for you readers.

WARNING: Small amounts of blood ahead. (Really it's nothing. Just a drip of blood, but... I figured some of you would want to know.) And "mild" language ahead! (It's only 1 word, though!)

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

I was sitting in Tails and Cream's apartment. Bored. Complete torture. This was my punishment, I think. I waited anxiously for _something, anything _to happen. I was thinking about what they wanted to show me, and, as if on cue, Cream came walking out with a little rabbit child. I believed she was ten years old. _What do they want me to do with this ten year old bunny? _"Maria, meet Mocha," Shadow said. "_You _will be in charge of watching her while everyone else is gone." He gave me a little smirk. I gave him a look.

"Okay... But by any chance, can anyone help me?" I asked, not getting an answer. They were out the door. "What do ya wanna do, little brat?" I turned my attention to the little rabbit, who was standing innocently. It made me sick, all the cuteness.

"Can you tell me a story...?" Mocha replied quietly. Her voice was light and squeaky, young and childish.

I groaned. "Alright, kid, just, um... sit down on the floor." She squealed with delight and sat down happily. Mocha tilted her head upward, gazing at me intently, waiting for me to begin. "Um... So there once was a hedgehog who's name was... Tia. She found a journal that was... a human's. And that human's name was Maria. It said that the human, Maria, had been, uh... transformed into a artificial hedgehog lifeform... You know, like Shadow?" The bunny nodded, so I continued.

"Well, anyways, Tia knew this man who created, or transformed her, rather, wanted Maria to be found. So this hedgehog took a... bunny named... Michelle... with her. They chaos controlled to this place called the ARK, and found a... secret room. There they opened the capsule in which Maria was in and..."

"What happened?" Mocha asked, frowning.

"It doesn't really have an ending," I answered. I slowly snickered as I came up with an idea. "Do you want to help me make an ending?"

"Whoa! This story's real? So, that would mean you are Tia, and I'm Michelle... and who's Maria?"

"Maria! Now, let's go," I responded. I quickly pulled out my chaos emerald and shouted, "CHAOS CONTROL!" After a bright flash of light, we were at the Space Colony ARK. "Follow me." Mocha nodded seriously, and accompanied me to the pod room. I slowly looked around at the control table. _What was it...? Um... Self destruct button? _I found a red button and pressed it shakily.

A wall creaked and slid away, revealing an archway. I heard Mocha gasp. I gaped at it. We wandered inside. I slowly walked over to another control panel. _Blue button. Lever on the leftmost. Capsule will arise... _I followed the instructions in my mind, and, like planned, a capsule arose. I towered over it. On the top, it read: **Project MARIA.** Gradually, the lid opened, revealing a pretty hedgehog.

Her eyes opened. They were a beautiful blue. She stepped out of the container weakly, getting used to standing. As the hedgehog girl recovered from her hyper-sleep mode, a screen appeared. On it was Professor Gerald Robotnik. "Greetings, idiots," he said. "I see whoever you are, you have found my Maria. She once was human, and suffered from NIDS, but not anymore. She is a Mobian hedgehog, and does not have her disease currently.

"My Maria is able to harness and use chaos powers, such as chaos control, chaos spears, and so on. Essentially, she has powers akin to Shadow, despite the fact that she tires quicker and is somewhat weaker. Maria has inhibitor rings around her wrists only. This is because, primarily, she has less chaos energy running through her body. Of course, Maria has super speed similar to Shadow's. She is immortal as well.

"I ask you, who you might be, to take my once-granddaughter to Mobius, where she can live freely. Thank you. This is Gerald Robotnik, goodbye." I have to say, that last part got to me. A lot. Deciding to take my mind off of the recording, I turned to the hedgehog beside me. She was golden. She was wearing a simple, dark blue sleeveless dress. Maria's shoes were long, blue boots with white laces, and the rings around her wrists were, and this didn't surprise me, blue.

"Hello," she greeted, almost whispering. "My name is Maria, like Grandfather said. Do... Do you know where Shadow is?" Maria seemed ashamed to ask this question.

I laughed, trying to reassure her, though I think she took it as an offense. "Shadow's my father," I answered. "Of course I know where he is!"

"So you'll take me?"

"Definitely!" I grabbed her and Mocha, who had been quiet for a very long time, and yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!" Within the blink of an eye, we were at Shadow's and my house. I told Maria to sit at the table, and turned to the little bunny. "Wait here." I came back in a moment with a knife. She gasped. "No, no! Look. Since you went through all of that, everything, I think we should become blood sisters."

Mocha cocked her head. "What's that?" she asked.

"When two close girls share their blood." I made a small slit on my finger, letting a drip of blood sit. "Are you ready?" Mocha nodded bravely, but I still saw her fear. I was just about to make a cut in her finger when I heard the door open. I looked up, praying it wouldn't be the hedgehog I was thinking of now. It was. I giggled nervously.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Shadow growled. I have to admit, that wasn't the best position I was in, right then and there. I was holding a very, _very _sharp knife in front of a ten year old rabbit, blood on my finger, holding her's. I heard him gasp as he turned to the table.

"M... Maria?"


	8. Never Finished My Sentence

I immediately dropped the knife. It clanged when it hit the floor. "Mister Shadow!" Mocha exclaimed, grabbing his hand. I was surprised as that fearless little bunny told him to sit down. She gave _Shadow _an _order. _And he followed it. "Me and Maria... your daughter, that Maria... went to the, uh, ARK? Yep, that's what it wa_s._ And we found _this _Maria!" She pointed to the golden hedgehog, who was sitting quietly.

"S...So this is the... old Maria?" Shadow asked in a small voice. That was one crazy day, for sure.

"Yup!" Mocha replied, twirling. "Isn't she pretty? Ooh, wait, wait! We have _two _Maria's now?"

"No," I piped up. The rabbit and my father looked at me curiously. Only Maria did not move. "Um, Maria belonged to someone else first... Just... um... call me... Ria?" That's when I noticed Maria's ears were pricked; she was obviously listening to my every word. "Maria? You don't have to be silent now. I can show you around if you like."

"Please do," she responded, her voice light and airy. "Where are we exactly? And could you introduce me to a few faces around here as well? And if it is not too much, may I ask, who are you both? I remember Shadow here, but not you two..."

"Well, sure! I'm Maria... ahem, Ria, and this is Mocha," I said, introducing us. Maria nodded respectively. "Shall we?"

"We shall," she answered. "Come on, Shadow! This will be fun!" Maria grabbed Shadow's hand and pulled him out the door. Mocha was walking by Maria, telling her all about Mobius. I walked alone. That is, until Shadow was strolling beside me. It stayed quiet between us. I looked at the trees surrounding us, the sun shining through the canopies of them. _We got pretty far. _

"I can't believe it," Shadow said solemnly.

"Believe what?" I inquired, looking over at him. A pair of rubies met my own.

"You found her," he mumbled, almost to no one in particular. "What I really can't believe is how I missed twelve who years of your life..." Shadow sounded both angry and disappointed with himself.

"Aw, nah. It was only twelve months here, anyways," I tried to joke. When I realized he wasn't smiling or agreeing with me, I leaned over a put my arm around his shoulders. "Daddy..."

Shadow smiled, only a bit. I think that was from the contact and the fact that I actually called him 'Daddy.' I have to say, I really didn't mind it. He was my father after all, right? "Oh," he said, after a while. "I have something for you..." I gulped nervously. "Here." Shadow pulled out a single golden ring. "It's an inhibitor ring. You wear it to..."

"Harness and control the chaos energy flowing through your body, yes," I finished, clutching the band in my hand. He nodded, so I nodded back and put the ring on my right wrist. It glowed for a moment as I felt the energy flowing through me, and perhaps for the first time, I realized how powerful I could be. "Thanks..."

"Maria... Uh, Ria, I mean..."

"Go ahead! Go walk with Maria!" I shouted, giving my father a friendly shove. I smiled, watching creatures of many breeds walking up and down the streets. I guessed we were in the city by then. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned around slowly. I suppose it was because of the joy in my heart. Boy, did that happiness flee once I saw who it was.

The arrogant blue spike-ball. Chase. "Hi," I greeted halfheartedly.

"Hello!" he responded, grinning. "Who's that?" Chase pointed at the yellow hedgehog who was in front of us.

I began walking again. "Maria Robotnik the hedgehog."

"Wait, Maria Robotnik was a human... and is now a hedgehog...," Chase said, like he'd figured it out all by himself. I smirked and laughed.

"Yeah, Sherlock. We found her on the ARK. Oh, and thanks for the help," I answered sarcastically, with an edge to my voice. I was getting ticked off _fast. _

"Well at least I'm not an _emo!_"

"You take that back, annoyance!" I growled, my ears flattening. "Or else!"

"What're ya gonna do, fangs?" That was it. My breaking point. I jumped onto Chase, immediately knocking him to the ground. I pinned him down, bearing my sharp teeth. _I realize where he got that now... _"Arrrg! Get off of me!" he screamed, struggling underneath me.

"Who do you take me for?" I shouted, my face getting closer to his. "Some child who..." I never got to finish my sentence.


End file.
